


The Christmas Eve Shift

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas eve in Diagon Alley is always exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Eve Shift

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #13: [Wand boxes at Ollivanders](https://c2.staticflickr.com/6/5140/5500099612_6d31f656ab_z.jpg), and for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Tacky light tour.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

The Christmas Eve Shift

~

“It’s just not right, mate.” Ron shook his head. “You were on the Christmas Eve shift last year, too.” 

Harry shrugged. “It’s fine. Really. It’s not a hardship. After all, the people who have families need this night off, and since I’m single--” 

Ron’s eyes narrowed. “You requested this shift, didn’t you?” 

Harry looked away. “It was the right thing to do.” 

Ron huffed. “There are easier ways to avoid seeing Ginny at the Burrow.” 

“I’m not--” 

“You are, but it’s not necessary. She’s with Dean now. Has been for months.” Ron sighed. “This time it looks serious, too. He’s been making noises about proposing.” 

Harry smiled. “That’s brilliant!” 

“Anyway, this is all to say that you don’t have to request to work the holiday shifts all the time because you feel guilty. You are entitled to a social life.” He hesitated. “Hermione even knows a bloke--” 

“Not another one!” Harry groaned. “It’s too late now anyway. I’m already assigned.” 

Ron rolled his eyes. “Fine, but next year, if I see your name assigned again I’m going to do something drastic.” 

“Like what?” 

Ron smirked. “Tell Hermione.” 

Harry snorted, shooing him out the door. “Whatever. Speaking of, say hi to her for me. And she must be about ready to pop.” 

Ron’s smile was goofy. “Yeah, I will. And yes, the baby’s due to come any day now. I was hoping for Christmas Day, but she says that’s not fair to a child, since people will want to give him or her just one gift for the two occasions.”

Harry nodded. “She’s right.” he grinned. “And if anyone can out-stubborn a baby, it’s her.” 

Ron chuckled. “Too true.” 

Watching him exit the office, Harry’s smile faded. _It’s not as if I want to be alone. It’s just...I’ve dated just about everyone I know, and people keep introducing me to their friends and colleagues, and there’s just no spark._ Glancing at his desk, he sighed at the mountain of paperwork. _I need some fresh air,_ he decided. _This can wait._

Patrolling Diagon Alley during the holidays was a thankless job, but Harry didn’t mind. At least there he got to see the decorations and all the shop displays. Some of the stores’ lights were rather tacky, so, grinning to himself, he started his own impromptu tour of the tackier offerings before returning to the office to tackle paperwork. 

It was close to the end of his shift and he’d just got to Ollivanders, whose display honestly more resembled an erect penis than a magical wand (as was no doubt intended), when a series of bangs came from inside. 

Drawing his own wand, Harry raced inside only to be met with pandemonium. The entire wall of wands was empty, and the wand boxes were floating in the air. Several of the wands had escaped their boxes and were floating as well, their tips sparking.

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “What the fu--?” 

“Potter. Good. I could use some help.” Draco Malfoy, his wand out, was executing a complicated wand movement. He didn’t even look at Harry; instead he pointed with his free hand to a small boy who looked about eight. “This is Timothy. He’s here shopping for a new wand. This is what happened when he tried his first one.” A sheen of seat broke out over Malfoy’s forehead. “Maybe you could take him someplace safe.” 

Harry nodded. “Right. Timothy?” 

Timothy was cowering in the corner, staring up at the sparking wands. 

Harry edged towards him, holding out his hand. Timothy didn’t hesitate, however, practically diving at Harry, who caught him easily. “Let’s get you out of here,” he murmured into Timothy’s hair, carrying him out. 

The mini-explosions had attracted a crowd, and as Harry exited the shop, a woman raced towards them. “Timmy!” 

Harry handed Timothy to her, smiling as they hugged each other, then spun on his heel and headed back inside Ollivanders. 

By the time he reached Malfoy again, about half the boxes had been re-shelved and Malfoy was in the centre of a maelstrom of boxes, looking like some sort of demented conductor as his hair whipped about his head. 

Harry drew his wand. “Tell me what to do!” 

Malfoy’s brow was creased in concentration. “Focus on one box and gently nudge it into a slot. Not too fast, not too slow. If you’re too forceful it’ll explode.” 

“Of course it will,” muttered Harry. “Right.” And holding his breath, he started directing boxes back into their slots. When he’d got several in without exploding them, he started to relax. “So, does this happen often?” 

Malfoy snorted. “About once every ten years, according to Ollivander. Good thing I actually read the handbook he gave me when I started working here or this would have been a shock.” 

“You mean it wasn’t a shock?” 

Malfoy cast a long look at Harry and the intensity of it sent a spark shooting into him. “As much of a shock,” he clarified. 

Harry didn’t say anything more, and within a minute, working in tandem, they’d got the rest of the boxes in their slots. Exhaling, Draco lowered his wand and Summoned a broom to start sweeping up. 

Harry sighed, re-holstering his wand. “Damn. That was hard.” 

Malfoy hummed. “You managed it all right, though.”

Harry grinned. “I’m an Auror.” 

Malfoy snorted. “Aurors can be the worst. They don’t take direction because they think they know everything.” He looked up at Harry, eyes glittering. “Anyway, thanks.” 

“Sure.” Harry leaned against the counter and tried to slow his racing heart. When had Malfoy become so bloody attractive? “I didn’t know Ollivanders was open on Christmas Eve.” 

Malfoy shrugged. “It usually isn’t, but I volunteered to work. I’ve not much else to do, after all.” 

“You, too, hm?” Harry pursed his lips, admiring the curve of Malfoy’s arse in his trousers. _And we certainly have a spark. Maybe I need to start dating outside my friend pool._ “How late are you staying open?” 

“After that?” Malfoy shook his head. “I’m locking up as soon as you leave.” He made a face. “And before Timothy returns. I think Garrick is going to have to deal with him.” 

“Right.” Harry smiled. “Fancy a drink, then?” 

Malfoy leaned the broom up against the wall. “Aren’t you on duty?” 

“For another five minutes.” Harry shrugged. “It’ll probably take us that long to find a pub we both agree on.” 

Slowly, Malfoy smiled. “All right, give me a moment.” 

As Harry waited, he pondered what he was going to tell his friends, but when Malfoy reappeared looking gorgeously fresh and put together, work robes gone, he decided it was time to claim that social life Ron had recommended. “The Red Lion is around the corner,” he said.

Malfoy huffed. “And the Green Snake is two streets in the other direction.” 

Harry laughed, and as they exited Ollivanders bickering good-naturedly, he thought his new social life was off to a good start.

~


End file.
